The Fifth Annual Wicked Awards!
by the epic storytellers
Summary: ANYONE INTERESTED IN HOSTING THIS YEAR'S AWARDS? These are the 2011 Greg awards. Hopefully someone will soon volunteer to host the 2012 awards.
1. Nominations!

**So it's lateish in the year and ElphabaROCKS said she didn't want to do it this year and I didn't want to let this tradition of half a decade die so I hereby present to you:**

**The Fifth Annual Wicked Awards!**

**Hosted by deeplyshallow (who does not want to muck up her beautiful main account so is hosting them on one of her nearly dead joint accounts).**

**For those who don't know, the Wicked Awards or Gregs (named after Gregory Maguire who made this all possible) are our way of honouring the section's best fanfiction and authors over the past year. **

**You are given a month to nominate stories and authors from which I will compile a shortlist of all nominees. From there you can vote for one author or story from each section. The winners of each category will each receive a beautiful virtual trophy and bragging rights.**

**Rules: **

**1. You can only nominate up to three stories or authors in each category.**

**2. You cannot nominate yourself.**

**3. Nominations must be pertinent (no Floqs in the Gelphie category, please).**

**4. Nominations must be from within the Wicked archive, with the exception of crossovers.**

**5. Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)**

**6. To qualify for the Unknown Fic, the fic must have fewer than 4 reviews per chapter (if a drabble, less than 3 reviews total).**

**7. To qualify for the Dead Story, it must have been officially discontinued by the author or have not updated in at least 4 months.**

**8. Be nice to the host: include the name of the story's author, and, when nominating the best OC, both author and story.**

**9. Stories nominated must have been updated after 13****th**** November 2010 and authors nominated must have written something in the Wicked archive after 13****th**** November 2010**

The Catagories:

**Authors:**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Angst Author

Best Romance Author

ֺ

**Stories:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Pairing

Best Songfic

Best Dead Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

Best Parody

**All nominations must be in by January 8****th****, a month from now. So, kick back with a comfy chair and your computer to go looking for that story that you forgot the name of but read that one time and it was really good. Too bad you accidentally erased your history...**

**Nominations can be sent in via review or PM. **

**Have fun and good luck!**


	2. Vote!

**Loads and loads of nominees (seriously the word document is seven pages!), thank you for all who sent them in!**

**More Rules!**

**-You may only vote for ONE choice from each category.**

**-You CAN vote for the same story/author in more than one category**

**-You cannot vote for yourself**

**And on another note:**

**And now, without further ado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nominees:<strong>

**Authors:**

**Best Author**

Good_Afternoon

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

TheWitchsCat

wicked'elphaba-fiyero,

Merina 2

The Noble Arduenna,

Fermataoso

Throppsicle

Deeplyshallow

Grumbello

Crazybeagle

**Best Oneshot Author**

Julia-Caesar

HC247

Merina 2

Sammichbatchֺ

**Most Humorous Author**

Julia-Caesar

Hedwig466

Areyoufeelingwicked

Deeplyshallow

JapanGirl4ever

Throppsicle

**Best Angst Author**

Merina 2

ElphabaROCKS,

The Noble Arduenna

SunRise19

Normal's Overrated

**Best Romance Author**

wicked'elphaba-fiyero,

Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba,

vinkunwildflowerqueen

HC247

Fermataoso

Greenangelwings

Ridiculous Mavis

Merina2

ֺ

**Stories:**

**Best Angst**

Get It Right by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Out Of Control by Merina 2

For One Night by SunRise19

Cursed by deeplyshallow

One Who Mourns the Wicked by Konahrik

What Everyone Agrees On by xFroggyFernyCabbagex

Memory by Normal's Overrated

Unlimited by The Songwriter's Ghost

Fire by Mbard

**Best AU**

One Night With The King by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Verdigris by GoodAfternoon

Unlimited: A Modern Retelling of Wicked by crazybeagle

That Can Be Arranged by fermataoso

Following the Rules by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Far Longer Than Forever by vinkunwildflowerqueen.

Making Good by Pricat

When worlds collide by Sammichbatch

Kiss Me, Elphie by ReallyUhSharp

**Best Drabble/Oneshot**

Summer Rain by HC247

Fault by Merina 2,

If You Should See Her by Ridiculous Mavis

Rough Day by Fabala Tiggular

What Everyone Agrees on by xFroggyFernyCabbagex

The Great Oak by ElphabaROCKS

Same Kind of Differant by HC247

The Passage by MissBonhamCartersPoppet

Milk to Tea by Good Afternoon

Perspective by Eponine Faye

**Best General**

Out of Control by Merina 2

Unadulterated Something by Throppsicle

Unlimited: A Modern Retelling of Wicked by crazybeagle

Anything For A Story by Firewolf99

**Most Humorous**

Waiting In Lines by Jedi Annie Scrambler

Bathroom Graffiti by FabalaTiggular

Those Wickedly Awkward Moments by Jamie Jazz

I Slap Floor by HC247

Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate by deeplyshallow

Wicked Fairy Tales by JapanGirl4ever

She's a Witch! by LoveBroadway1510

Rules for Dating my Daughter by Fiyero Tiggular by TheLIAF

The Talk by Oziandra-Rainary-Tigelaar

Math Class by Twicked

Surely they don't, do they? by broomvsbubble

**Best Fiyeraba**

Following The Rules by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Far Longer Than Forever by vinkunwildflowerqueen

yes master by annibelle white

Falling In by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Taking Chances, by vinkunwildflowerqueen

One Night With The King, by vinkunwildflowerqueen

That Can Be Arranged by Fermataoso

Following the Rules by wicked'elphaba-fiyero,

Cursed by wicked'elphaba-fiyero

Little Complexities by Scadalacious Intentions,

Changing by AllisoninWonderland203

As Long As You're Mine by Merina2

**Best Gelphie**

Verdigris – GoodAfternoon

"The Brave and the Vulnerable" by Ridiculous Mavis

Possibilities and Certainties, (a trilogy) by mecelphie

'Unadulterated Something' by Throppsicle

Blind Fate by wickedsvufan

Mistakes and Second Chances by Greenangelwings

"Without a heart," By Greenangelwings

Kiss Me Elphie by Really Uh Sharp

A Flipside by Out Live A Lie

**Best Other Pairing**

Hauntingly Beautiful by deeplyshallow (Melena/Wizard, Melena/Frex)

"Abandoned" by Ridiculus Mavis (Glessa)

I am Wicked by Demlurina (Gloq)

Call My Name by Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba (Elphric)

For One Night by SunRise19 (Bessa)

**Best Songfic**

Wicked Days of Lurlinemas by HC247

Just Breathe by Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba

Trade Mistakes by Democratic Anarchy

**Best Dead Story**

Contrapasso By elphabathedelirious32

My Eyes Were On Her by LadyFae1492

Through Sickness and Through Hell by Butterisbetter

When North Meets West by Elphie Bubble

A Blessing in Disguise by AuntieElphie.

The Untold Story by GreenEleka /Greyella

Sea Lion Woman by CardboardCreative

Unlimited: A Modern Retelling of Wicked by crazybeagle

**Best Original Character**

Aruc from That Can Be Arranged By Fermataoso

Helene from Unadulterated Something by Throppsicle

**Best Overall Fic**

Unadulterated Something – Throppsicle

Following The Rules by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

May I Not Lose You by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Step 2, by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Taking Chances by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Together we're Unlimited by AuntieElphie

Verdigris by Good Afternoon

Unlimited: A Modern Retelling of Wicked by crazybeagle

**Best "Unknown" Fic**

Things Change so Quickly by Wickedthemusicalisamazing

What Stays & What Fades by GivingUpGravity

The Brave and the Vulnerable by Ridiculous Mavis

Milk to Tea by Good Afternoon

**Best Parody**

Wicked Fairy Tales by JapanGirl4ever

Just Another One of those Wicked Parodies by Areyoufeelingwicked

Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate by deeplyshallow

The adventures of Boq and his best mate Phil by The Robotic Hand

**PLEASE VOTE! All votes must be submitted by February 8th, 2012! (if the world has not already ended of course :p)**

**Good Luck to all nominees! **


	3. Results!

**And now, what you've all been waiting for… the results!**

**Congratulations to all who won!**

**Winners:**

**Authors:**

**Best Author**

**1****st**

Vinkunwildflowerqueen

**2****nd**

Good_Afternoon

Merina 2

Deeplyshallow

**3****rd**

wicked'elphaba-fiyero,

The Noble Arduenna,

Fermataoso

Throppsicle

Grumbello

Crazybeagle

**Best Oneshot Author**

**1****st**

Julia-Caesar

HC247

**2****nd**

Merina 2

Sammichbatchֺ

**Most Humorous Author**

**1****st**

Julia-Caesar

Deeplyshallow

**2****nd**

Hedwig466

**3****rd**

Throppsicle

**Best Angst Author**

**1****st**

ElphabaROCKS

**2****nd**

Merina 2

**3****rd**

Normal's Overrated

**Best Romance Author**

**1****st**

vinkunwildflowerqueen

**2****nd**

Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba

Fermataoso

**3****rd**

Ridiculous Mavis

ֺ

**Stories:**

**Best Angst**

**1****st**

Get It Right by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**2****nd**

Out Of Control by Merina 2

**3****rd**

Cursed by deeplyshallow

One Who Mourns the Wicked by Konahrik 

**Best AU**

**1****st**

One Night With The King by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**2****nd**

Following the Rules by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

**3****rd**

Verdigris by GoodAfternoon

That Can Be Arranged by fermataoso

**Best Drabble/Oneshot**

**1****st**

Summer Rain by HC247

**2****nd**

Rough Day by Fabala Tiggular

**3****rd**

Fault by Merina 2

The Great Oak by ElphabaROCKS

Same Kind of Differant by HC247

**Best General**

**1****st**

Unadulterated Something by Throppsicle

**2****nd**

Unlimited: A Modern Retelling of Wicked by crazybeagle

**3****rd**

Out of Control by Merina 2

**Most Humorous**

**1****st**

Bathroom Graffiti by FabalaTiggular

Rules for Dating my Daughter by Fiyero Tiggular by TheLIAF

**2****nd**

I Slap Floor by HC247

Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate by deeplyshallow

**3****rd**

Wicked Fairy Tales by JapanGirl4ever

She's a Witch! by LoveBroadway1510

Waiting In Lines by Jedi Annie Scrambler

Those Wickedly Awkward Moments by Jamie Jazz

**Best Fiyeraba**

**1****st**

yes master by annibelle white

That Can Be Arranged by Fermataoso

**2****nd**

Following The Rules by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

One Night With The King, by vinkunwildflowerqueen

As Long As You're Mine by Merina 2

**3****rd**

Taking Chances, by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Far Longer Than Forever by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**Best Gelphie**

**1****st**

'Unadulterated Something' by Throppsicle

**2****nd**

Kiss Me Elphie by Really Uh Sharp

**3****rd**

Mistakes and Second Chances by Greenangelwings

"Without a heart," By Greenangelwings 1

Verdigris – GoodAfternoon

"The Brave and the Vulnerable" by Ridiculous Mavis

Possibilities and Certainties, (a trilogy) by mecelphie

**Best Other Pairing**

**1****st**

Hauntingly Beautiful by deeplyshallow (Melena/Wizard, Melena/Frex)

I am Wicked by Demlurina (Gloq)

Call My Name by Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba (Elphric)

**2****nd**

"Abandoned" by Ridiculus Mavis (Glessa)

**3****rd**

For One Night by SunRise19 (Bessa)

**Best Songfic**

**1****st**

Wicked Days of Lurlinemas by HC247

**2****nd**

Just Breathe by Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba

**Best Dead Story**

**1****st**

Contrapasso By elphabathedelirious32

**2****nd**

Through Sickness and Through Hell by Butterisbetter

The Untold Story by GreenEleka /Greyella

**3****rd**

Unlimited: A Modern Retelling of Wicked by crazybeagle

**Best Original Character**

**1****st**

Aruc from That Can Be Arranged By Fermataoso

**2****nd**

Helene from Unadulterated Something by Throppsicle

**Best Overall Fic**

**1****st**

Following The Rules by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero

**2****nd**

May I Not Lose You by vinkunwildflowerqueen

**3****rd**

Taking Chances by vinkunwildflowerqueen

Verdigris by Good Afternoon

**Best "Unknown" Fic**

**1****st**

What Stays & What Fades by GivingUpGravity

**2****nd**

The Brave and the Vulnerable by Ridiculous Mavis

Milk to Tea by Good Afternoon

**3****rd**

Things Change so Quickly by Wickedthemusicalisamazing

**Best Parody**

**1****st**

Just Another One of those Wicked Parodies by Areyoufeelingwicked

**2****nd**

Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate by deeplyshallow

Wicked Fairy Tales by JapanGirl4ever

**3****rd**

The adventures of Boq and his best mate Phil by The Robotic Hand

**Prizes include boasting rights and virtual trophies!**

**Thank you all for nominating, voting, and participating in this year's Wicked Awards! **

**If you have any questions or comments about the results, leave a review or PM me.**


	4. Note about the 6th Awards

Ok it's been a year (almost to the day – although this was unintentional) since these awards were posted. And, given my lack of contribution to the section this year, I am reluctant to host them again. But at the same time they are a wonderful tradition of this section – both in terms of making sure people don't miss some of the wonderful fics this section produces and giving confidence and recognition to their authors – which I wouldn't want to die.

So is anyone up for the job? I think most of you know how they're run anyway and if not I can give you the basic instructions.

If anyone's interested just review this fic. If then if there's more than one person you can sort out between yourselves who wants to take it up.

Deeplyshallow


End file.
